The information provided herein and references cited are provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader, and does not constitute an admission that any of the references or information is prior art to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,014 discloses infrared reflecting compositions for coating of structures exposed to sunlight which reduce heating of the structure by the sun. Infrared reflecting materials described include metals, such as noble metals, zinc, nickel, copper, or aluminum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,894 discloses porcelain enamel compositions for use in forming infrared reflective coatings comprising a glass component and a cerium oxide component.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,174,360 and 6,454,848 (the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference) disclose building materials, such as stucco, roofing tiles, roofing granules, roofing shingles, or brick, comprising infrared reflective pigments having a corundum-hematite crystalline structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,647 discloses infrared reflect visually colored metal substrates or metal-coated particles prepared by burnishing colored pigments into the metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,157,112 discloses “methods for reducing energy consumption of a building by coating one or more external walls with a heat reflective wall paint.”